Vongola Room: First Generations
by Okuri Soji
Summary: Lampo, Lightning Guardian generasi pertama tanpa sengaja memasuki kamar guardian lain yang sedang pergi bertugas dan menemukan banyak hal menarik serta sisi lain para Guardian. AU.
1. Prolog: Attention!

Have you ever wondered, 'The First Vongola Guardian's Room, what does it look like? Is it filled with so many weaponry? Or maybe some cute plushies?'

Have you ever thought about that?

If you had, then maybe you can help me to vote on my profile,

_**"Kalau diizinkan masuk ke dalam kamar First Generations, Kamar siapa yang ingin kamu masuki pertama kali?"**_

And you may vote up to _2 choices_.

In a couple of weeks, When I closed the vote, I will make oneshot for every guardian. So there will be 7 oneshots.

The result will be announced by the end of this month.

_The one who gets higher votes will be published at the end ^_^_

.

.

.

.

So how is it?

Feel curious abou what might it look like?

Feel free to vote, or for you who doesn't have FFn account, you _may leave review here._

Don't worry, I don't bite just because you don't vote.

.

.

.

.

**Deadline;**

**June 30th 2011**

.

.

.

.

I will be waiting for your vote ^_^

Sincerely,

_~Okurisoji_


	2. Room 1: Vongola Sun Guardian

**Vongola Room: First Generations**

**Room 1: Vongola Sun Guardian, Knuckle.**

**Credits: Amano owns it, am not :)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Hoahm!"

"Ah! Lampo!"

Lampo, remaja berambut hijau keriting dengan kemeja biru itu menoleh ke arah ruang tengah saat suara seseorang memanggilnya. Dengan satu alis terangkat, Lampo berjalan menuju ruang tengah, mendekati seorang pria yang tadi memanggilnya. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan vest hitam yang membuat dadanya terlihat semakin terlihat kekar. Rambut merahnya terurai menutupi telinganya dan sebuah tato terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengenakan Vest-mu, G." Ujar Lampo bingung melihat sang storm guardian tiba-tiba berpakaian rapih. "Apakah diluar sedang hujan?" Kini remaja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela besar yang ada tepat diseberangnya.

"_Y-YOU_—"

"G.!"

G. melirik kearah Giotto yang menggeleng pelan lalu kembali duduk dengan wajah kesal. "Duduklah, Lampo" Ujar Giotto pada guardian muda itu. Lampo mengangguk dan menduduki sofa kosong disebelah Asari. "Perasaanku saja atau kalian hari ini terlihat lebih rapih dari biasanya?"

Asari, yang pada saat itu mengenakan kemeja putih dan vest hitam serupa hanya bisa diam, menahan senyumnya. Sementara Daemon yang duduk di leher kursi yang di duduki Giotto, hari ini tak mengenakan seragam kebanggaannya dan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya ia gulung setinggi sikunya.

"Dan hari ini kau tak memakai jubahmu, Primo" Ujar Lampo saat menyadari Giotto tak berbeda dari biasanya. Hanya minus jubahnya saja. "Dan dimana dua orang lain?"

Giotto berdehem pelan, "Begini, Lampo. Kami berkumpul disini karena masalah ini"

"_Oh my, Just spit it out_, Giotto. Baju-baju yang ada di istana ini disabotase oleh seseorang!"

Lampo mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Daemon yang berdecak kesal disebelah Giotto. "Sabotase?"

"Itu artinya suatu kegiatan yang bertujuan melemahkan pihak lain, Lampo"

Lampo mengangguk pelan, "Lalu? Mengapa mereka menyabotase pakaian kalian?"

"Itulah yang sedang kami bahas, Lampo. Saat bangun tadi aku tak menemukan jubahku yang kuletakan diatas kursi, dan Asari serta G. juga tak bisa menemukan pakaian mereka di kamar mereka. Semuanya hilang secara misterius" Giotto menjelaskan, diangguki oleh G. dan Asari.

"Lalu, Daemon?"

Daemon mendelik saat mendengar Lampo menyebutkan namanya, "_Call me Mister Spade, kid_!"

"Terserah" Desis Lampo pelan.

"Daemon," Giotto mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Lampo yang belum terjawab, "Hanya berkata bahwa bajunya tak bisa dipakai. Entah apa alasannya". Pria dengan rambut pirang itu mendongak kearah Daemon yang menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar. "_Trust me_, Baju itu tak layak dipakai dan akan membuat kalian muntah begitu melihatnya"

"Lalu, apakah ada ide siapa pelakunya?"

"Che! Kalau kami tahu pelakunya kami tidak akan berpakaian seperti ini, bocah!"

Lampo hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa ingin menanggapi ucapan G.

"Lampo! Lampo!"

Giotto dan para guardian menoleh bersamaan saat sebuah suara terdengar dari lorong. Dengan satu alis terangkat mereka menatap Knuckle yang berkeliaran dengan beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Knuckle, ada apa?" tanya Giotto saat pendeta berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah mereka. "Apa kalian melihat Lampo? Aku menyuruhnya membereskan buku yang ia jatuhkan di perpustakaan dan dia belum melakukannya," Knuckle menghela nafas pelan lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Dan ia tak menyelesaikan PR yang kuberikan"

Giotto tertawa pelan, "Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali, Lampo ada di—"

"_He's gone_" Daemon meneruskan ucapan Giotto yang terhenti saat pria berambut pirang itu menoleh.

Giotto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandangannya, Lampo telah menghilang…

"Dia kabur lagi?" Knuckle menjatuhkan buku yang ia bawa ke lantai lalu menghelakan nafas lelahnya. "Kemana aku harus mencarinya sekarang?"

Asari menegakan badannya, "Bagaimana dengan dapur? Lampo akan bersembunyi disana jika G. mengejarnya"

"Atau di gudang?" Ujar G. mencoba menebak.

"Ruang kerja Giotto?" Daemon ikut mengusulkan.

"Kebun belakang!"

Knuckle, Daemon dan G. menoleh ke arah Giotto bersamaan setelah pria itu menyebutkan sebuah tempat dengan nada riang.

"Aku sering melihat Lampo bersembunyi di kebun belakang, tepatnya di balik semak-semak. Mungkin kita bisa mencarinya disana"

"_Hold it_!" Daemon mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri menghadap Giotto, "Jangan katakan kalau bocah itulah yang merusak pagar buatanku"

Giotto memiringkan kepalanya, "Kalau yang kau maksud pagar taman yang patah 2 minggu lalu, bisa jadi begitu"

"_Che_! Sudah kuduga bocah itu hanya membawa masalah ke dalam Mansion ini. Kita menyebar! Knuckle dan Asari cari di dapur, aku akan mencari di gudang dan Giotto serta Daemon cari di kebun. Kita bertemu 30 menit lagi di ruangan Giotto!"

"Eh? Ruanganku?"

"Apa kau keberatan, Primo?"

"No, sir!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Buongiorno, Signor Asari, Signore Knuckle"_

Knuckle dan Asari mengangguk pada sekelompok pelayan yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Keduanya segera menyebar, mengelilingi dapur yang cukup luas itu dan mencari sesosok remaja berambut hijau.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu,_ Signore_?" Ujar salah seorang kepala pelayan. "Apakah Signor Lampo sedang bersembunyi lagi?"

"Begitulah, Maria. Apa kau lihat Lampo?"

Pelayan bernama Maria menggeleng pelan, "Scusa, Signore. Terakhir kali saya melihat Signore Lampo adalah saat sarapan pagi"

Asari mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan ke arah Knuckle, "Sepertinya ia tak ada disini, Knuckle."

"ya. Aku juga tak menemukannya di tempat penyimpanan daging dan di gudang buah"

"Bagaimana jika kita cari di tempat Alaude?"

Knuckle mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau yakin?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

"_Oi! Lampo! SHOW YOURSELF!_"

G. mendesis pelan saat jalannya lagi-lagi tertutup oleh tumpukan kardus besar. Pria berambut merah itu lalu menoleh ke arah tumpukan karung besar di sisi kanannya dan mendakinya keatas. Diletakannya satu tangannya ke keningnya dan mencoba mencari sosok remaja berambut hijau. "Che! Dimana bocah itu bersembunyi"

"Lampo! Kalau kau keluar sekarang aku akan memaafkanmu!" Teriak G. dari atas tumpukan karung. "Tapi jika tidak kau akan kubunuh!"

_Krek._

"Lampo!"

G. dengan cepat berdiri dari tempatnya, dan berlari menuju sumber suara yang berada di bawah salah satu tumpukan peti kayu. Pria berambut merah itu menggulung lengan kemejanya dan menggeser peti kayu itu. "LAMPO!"

Namun nihil.

Sosok remaja berambut hijau itu tak ia temukan disana.

_Kreek._

G. dengan sigap melompat ke atas salah satu peti kayu dan menodongkan senjatanya pada pojok ruangan dimana bunyi itu terdengar.

_Kreek._

"LAMPO, KELUARLAH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Achoo!_"

Lampo dengan pergelangan tangannya mencoba menggaruk hidung yang gatal. Dengan mata menyipit tajam ia menatap keluar jendela. "Musim semi sudah berlalu, tapi kenapa hidungku gatal?"

"Jadi? Dimana aku sekarang?" Lampo mengelilingkan pandangannya. Menatap sebuah ruangan yang tanpa sengaja ia masuki saat bayangan Daemon dan Giotto berjalan kearahnya.

Dilihat dari tata letak ruangannya, ruang itu adalah sebuah kamar besar dengan sebuah tempat tidur, tempat perapian dan sebuah sofa serta meja kopi didepan perapian.

"Dilihat bagaimana pun tempat ini mengeluarkan efek panas," Lampo mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dengan sprei merah dan mulai mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Pasti ruangan ini milik Knuckle…"

Lampo melirik kearah meja di samping tempat tidur, pada meja kecil itu terdapat sebuah lampu yang bagian badanya terukir gambar matahari serta sebuah jam kecil dari kayu yang juga diukir bentuk matahari. Lampo mendengus. "_Typical, eh_?"

Di samping lampu tidur, dua buah buku disusun berdiri dan sebuah kotak mengapit buku tersebut. "_Bibble and Ring's box_?" Ucap Lampo menarik satu alisnya saat melihat dua benda itu dari dekat. Remaja bermabut hitam itu berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berjalan menuju meja kerja Knuckle. Meja itu tergolong sangat rapih. Hampir tak ada satu pun benda kecuali sebuah figura foto terpajang disana. Foto keluarga Knuckle sebelum ia memilih untuk pindah ke Vongola Mansion.

"Hmm? Tombol apa ini?" Lampo dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu menekan sebuah tombol ada tepat di depan figura foto diatas meja. Dan begitu tombol itu ditekan, suara bergemuruh keras terdengar dari tempat perapian.

Perlahan, tempat perapian itu terbelah menjadi dua dan kini sebuah pintu besar dapat terlihat dengan mata telanjang.

"Pintu rahasia?" Ujar Lampo sambil berjalan menuju pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan. Pintu dengan ukiran matahari itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan lain di dalamnya. "Jadi yang Giotto ucapkan tentang setiap kamar memiliki ruangan rahasia itu benar?"

Dengan senyum mengembang, Lampo berjalan masuk dna mencoba mencari saklar lampu. Begitu ditemukannya saklar lampu dan ditekannya, secara otomatis ruangan pun menjadi terang. 3 pintu bisa terlihat dari ruangan itu.

Lampo berdiri di tengah, jarinya bergerak menunjuk ketiga pintu secara bergantian. "_Which one should I enter? This, this one or this one? Oh! This one_" Remaja pria itu dengan riang memilih pintu tengah dan membukanya.

Dibalik pintu itu, berisi sebuah peti kayu besar dan sebuah lemari. Saat Lampo membuka lemari itu, kedua matanya menangkap beberapa perlengkapan tinju milik Knuckle seperti sarung tangan, celana, jaket, botol minum dan sepatu serta beberapa alat olahraga lainnya. Tak lupa beberapa piagam, piala dan sertifikat perlombaan yang dulu pernah dimenangkan oleh Knuckle. "Sayang sekali ia berhenti," Ujar Lampo lalu kembali menutup lemari yang dibukanya.

"_Because if he didn't, maybe he could beat Daemon for me_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Achoo_!"

"Hmm? Kau sakit, Daemon?"

"Hng, seingatku tidak. Mungkin seseorang baru saja membicarakanku"

Giotto hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Pria itu lalu berjalan mendekati sekumpulan bunga mawar putih yang sedang mekar di taman.

"_Such a beautiful flower_," Ucapnya seraya membelai permukaan kelopak mawar berwarna putih. Giotto berjongkok lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada bunga mawar itu untuk mencium aromanya. "_I'm wondering who is the one who came up with the idea to plant this flower_"

"Kau tahu, Daemon? Bunga mawar putih memiliki arti kesucian, kerendahan hati, penghormatan, serta penghormatan. Siapapun yang menanamnya pastilah mengerti arti dari bunga cantik ini"

"_But they're not as beautiful as you, Little one_"

Giotto menoleh ke arah Daemon dengan alis terangkat. "Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"_Nope. I didn't say anything"_

"Hm, mungkin aku salah dengar."

Giotto berdiri dari posisinya, lalu berjalan ke arah Daemon yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon besar. "Kita sudah menghabiskan 10 menit dan Lampo belum ditemukan,"

"_Any ideas where should we find him?_"

Giotto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hei! _That one is my line_"

"Nufufufu"

Giotto lalu berbalik arah, menatap sekumpulan pelayan yang datang dan tengah menyiapkan jamuan minum teh untuk sore ini. Pria berambut pirang itu lalu menghampiri mereka dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. "_Buongiorno_" Sapanya hangat.

"_Buongiorno, Signore Giotto_"

"Apakah diantara kalian ada yang melihat Lampo?"

Ketiga pelayan tersebut saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu menggeleng pelan. "_Scusa, signore_. Kami belum melihat Signore Lampo hari ini"

"Ah, _Signor Daemo_n," Daemon yang masih berdiri di posisinya menoleh ke arah salah seorang pelayan yang baru saja memanggilnya. Pria itu lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Pakaian anda sudah selesai kami perbaiki. Saya sudah meletakannya di ruangan anda seperti yang anda perintahkan, signor"

"Pakaian?"

"Ya, Pakaian signor Daemon sedikit mengalami kerusakan dan pagi ini Signor meminta kami untuk memperbaikinya, signor Giotto."

"Bicara tentang pakaian, apa kalian tahu kenapa baju-baju kami mengalami, " Giotto menggaruk pipinya, "perubahan bentuk?"

"Dan motif" Daemon menambahkan dengan nada sedikit ketus. Sekali lagi, para pelayan itu saling berpandangan lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kami tidak tahu, Signor. Dan bukan hanya pakaian, sepertinya seseorang juga mencuri kain yang ada di lemari penyimpanan, Signor"

"Mencuri kain?" Giotto mengulang kalimat salah seorang pelayannya dengan nada tak percaya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kami sendiri kurang tahu, Signor. Yang kami tahu hanyalah, kejadian ini sudah terjadi sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dan hingga saat ini pelakunya belum ditemukan"

Giotto dan Daemon mengangguk secara bersamaan dan berpamitan untuk melanjutkan misi mencari guardian muda bernama Lampo. Daemon, berjalan lebih dulu di depan. Diikuti oleh Giotto dari belakangnya.

"ah, satu hal lagi," Giotto berbalik arah kembali menuju para pelayan yang sekarang menatapnya, "Panggil aku Giotto saja"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang giliran pintu ini," Lampo menyeringai begitu tangannya melingkar pada kenop pintu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, remaja itu mendorong pintu yang ada didepannya.

Seketika pintu terbuka, remaja berambut hijau itu membelalakan matanya menatap dominasi warna jingga yang memenuhi ruangan.

"_Holy crap_!" Desis Lampo pelan seraya mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruangan. Sebuah gambar matahari besar terlukis disana, menggunakan tinta khusus dan terlihat… indah.

"_Awesome! I've never knew Knuckle is an….. artist_!"

Lampo berjalan menuju salah satu tumpukan kanvas yang ada di lantai dan mengangkat salah satunya. Sebuah lukisan matahari terbenam di sebuah pelabuhan. Warna jingga, merah, kuning dan sedikit warna hitam serta ungu melebur menjadi satu, membentuk gradasi indah yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya jatuh hati.

Lampo mengambil kanvas kedua, sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan yang pertama, namun temanya tetap sama. Matahari terbenam.

"_As expected from the sun guardian. Sun much_!"

Lampo meletakan kembali kanvas yang dipegangnya lalu berjalan menuju tengah ruangan. Sebuah kanvas berukuran besar berdiri disana dan tertutup oleh sebuah kain putih yang sedikit kotor. Dengan hati-hati Lampo mengintipnya dan memastikan apakah kanvas itu memuat gambar matahari yang lebih besar atau tidak.

"_A girl_?" Lampo menarik satu alisnya saat melihat lukisan siluet seorang wanita berambut panjang yang berdiri diatas batu karang saat matahari terbenam. "_I thought a priest can't get married_"

Remaja itu menggedikan bahunya lalu menutup kembali kanvas yang dilihatnya. Sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah kanvas besar yang bersandar pada permukaan dinding.

"Mungkin dia mau memberikannya suatu saat nanti untuk Primo" ujarnya pelan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Sekarang waktunya pintu terakhir," ucap Lampo dengan tangan bersilang di dadanya. "Setelah ini aku akan bersiap untuk makan siang"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi,"

G. mengangkat satu alisnya. Kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dadanya, sementara kakinya terus-terusan dihentakan ke permukaan lantai hingga bunyi keras tercipta. "Apa ada pesan terakhir?"

"G., kau terlalu keras padanya"

"Giotto benar, G."

"Aku setuju dengan Asari dan Giotto"

G. berdecak kesal lalu menatap ketiga guardian itu dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk, "Kenakalan bocah ini semakin menjadi-jadi karena kelembutan kalian!". G. kembali menatap remaja berambut hijau yang kini duduk meringkuk di depannya. "Kemana saja kau tadi?"

Lampo mendongak lalu menggedikan bahunya pelan, "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sektor Utara mansion ini,"

"Sektor Utara? Dimana kau bersembunyi?"

"Kamar Knuckle"

"Eh?"

"Kamar Knuckle?"

"Kamarku?"

Semua guardian menoleh kearah Knuckle secara bersamaan, menatapnya bingung lalu kembali menatap Lampo. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" ujar Asari disela kekagetannya.

"Pintunya terbuka, dan saat itu Daemon—"

_"—Mister Spade, kid!"_

Lampo memutar matanya seolah tak peduli, "—Daemon dan Giotto datang. Aku hanya mundur dan ternyata pintunya tak terkunci"

Lampo menoleh kearah Knuckle yang terdiam kaku di tempatnya. "Ah, Knuckle! Aku suka lukisan wanita di atas karang buatanmu. Dan boneka kecil yang ada di—_humph _! "

"Ahahah, Lampo sepertinya lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku juga sudah lapar, haha."

Giotto dan G. mengernyitkan dahinya, sementara Daemon dan Asari menatap bingung pada Sun Guardian yang kini berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membisikan sesuatu pada Lampo. Lampo terlihat menggeleng beberapa saat lalu Knuckle menjitaknya. Dan terus berlangsung berulang-ulang.

"_I smell something's fishy here_" Daemon menyeringai seraya meletakan jemarinya pada dagunya.

"Bukankah menu makan siangnya _Grilled Tuna_?"

G. dan Daemon secara bersamaan menatap tajam kearah Giotto, pria yang ditatap hanya bisa diam dengan wajah bingung sementara Asari tertawa pelan dari tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak menyangka Knuckle memiliki hobi menjahit dan melukis" Giotto mendongak, menatap sebuah lukisan besar di ruang keluarga yang baru saja dipasang oleh para guardian. Pada figura lukisan itu, terdapat ukiran yang sama seperti yang ada pada cincin Vongola. Dan wajah para Guardian ikut menghiasi lukisan besar itu.

Giotto berada di tengah. Sementara G. dan Knuckle berdiri disamping kanan dan kiri Giotto. Lampo dan Daemon berdiri berjajar di belakang tubuh G. sementara Alaude berdiri di belakang Knuckle.

"Lukisan yang indah" Gumam Giotto pelan.

"Beruntunglah Lampo masuk ke dalam kamar Knuckle. Karena jasa Lampo kita sudah tahu siapa yang menyabotase pakaian kita selama ini" Asari berujar dari tempatnya, menuangkan teh buatannya pada cangkir milik Giotto.

"Dan alasan Knuckle menjahit motif-motif aneh pada pakaian kita karena ia merasa pakaian yang kita pakai terlalu kaku," Daemon bergumam pelan dari kursinya. "Dan ketinggalan zaman"

"Kalau yang dikomentarinya adalah pakaianmu, tidak heran" G. mengangkat bahunya acuh.

_"Hoi, Tattoo-freak. Speak for yourself, eh?"_

_"Ohoo, Melon-head get angry, huh?"_

Giotto menghela nafasnya pelan menatap dua guardiannya yang sibuk menggoda satu sama lain. Pria berambut pirang itu lalu menoleh pada Lampo yang duduk di lantai, dengan dagu menempel pada permukaan meja dan kedua tangan yang sibuk memainkan boneka-boneka kecil.

"Knuckle bahkan membuatkan masing-masing 7 boneka kecil untuk kita. Walaupun bukan umurku untuk bermain boneka, tapi boneka-boneka itu cukup untuk mengobati rasa rinduku pada kalian"

Giotto tersenyum menatap Asari yang duduk di pada kursi yang berada di belakang Lampo. "Kurasa niat Knuckle baik," ujar pemimpin Vongola itu sambil mendongakan kepalanya. "Ia ingin kita tetap dekat walaupun kita sedang berjauhan"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton teater jalanan, Giotto"

_"Yeah, right! Cheesy much"_

_"Giotto and Juliette?"_

_"Oh! Oh! I know! Giotto and Cleopatra!_"

Giotto menggembungkan pipinya melihat gelak tawa para guardiannya. Dan samar, ia menggumamkan berbagai macam kata untuk membuat mereka berhenti, namun gelak tawa mereka semakin besar.

"_Weakling sure loves to crowd, huh_?"

Giotto mendongak dan menatap sosok Alaude yang berdiri menjulang diatasnya. Satu alis Giotto terangkat keatas menatap baju Alaude yang tidak biasa.

Biasanya, pria berdarah dingin itu memang memakai kemeja dan dasi serta celana hitam. Mantel hitam akan melapisi tubuh tegapnya jika ia sedang bepergian. Namun kali ini….

"Pffft—"

"A—Alaude…. Bajumu—"

"HAHAHAHAH!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grilled Tuna is usually served during Christmast in Italian, am forgetting what's the real name of that food. =.=<strong>

**And the plays shouted by the guardian are Shakespeare's plays. You can try to search it on Google ^_^**

**Anyway, like I said before: The least vote will be published at the beginning, right?**

**And I see nobody want to know Knuckle and Lampo's room, so these two will be the first to reveal ^_^**

**This story will be updated, maybe, every 2 weeks.**

**So, enjoy the story and don't forget to leave review. [The next chapter will be updated if I get more than 5 reviews for this chapter ^_^]**

**Simcerely,**

**Okuri Soji 2011  
><strong>


End file.
